The Avengers & G2 do ALS
by FangirlsAndCookiesXD
Summary: The Avengers and G2 do the ALS ice bucket challenge. You might what to read my story 'A New Life' before reading this.


**AN: YAY! Avengers and G2 do the ALS ice bucket challenge, starting with Alex.**

**Third Person POV not Alex's**

ALEX ROMANOFF-BARTON

"Ugh, ok so I was nominated by the G2, I nominate them back, and my dad." Alex says.

"Aww, come on," Clint and the G2 say. Michelle and Brianna were filming while the guys where staring at Alex in a bikini. Especially James. Clint was standing next to Alex ready to pour the ice water while giving the guys mad looks.

"Just pour it alread-", Clint then pours it.

"HOLY SHIH TZUS THAT'S COLD OMYGOD OMYGOD OMYGOD OMYGOD OMYGOD! GIVE ME MY TOWEL!" Alex screams. Everyone in the room is laughing so hard making it hard for Brianna to give Alex her towel Alex just kept jumping and running around.

* * *

><p>CLINT BARTON AKA HAWKEYE<p>

"So I was nominated by my daughter Alex." *Alex waves to the camera*, "ok, just pour it." Clint says.

"God this is really heavy." Alex says struggling with the bucket. She then pours.

"HOLY (BLEEP) THAT'S SO (BLEEP) COLD OH MY (BLEEP) (BLEEP) GOD! (BLEEP)!" he yells.

"Language Clint, this is going on the internet." Natasha says behind the camera, "Now, nominate someone.

"I nominate Tony Stark and my wife Natasha because I'm probably the only one except our daughter who can nominate her and survive."

"CLINT!"

* * *

><p>NATASHA BARTON AKA BLACK WIDOW<p>

"Ugh, I was nominated by Clint, who I will severely injure later." she starts.

"Hey!"

"I nominate Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Tony Stark." Clint then pours the water right away.

"WHAT THE (BLEEP) CLINT I DIDN'T SAY WHEN! YOU BETTER BE PREPARED TO DIE." Natasha yells while chasing Clint. Alex just stands there laughing so hard no noise comes out while she claps like a retarded seal.

* * *

><p>NICK FURY AND MARIA HILL<p>

"We were nominated by Natasha Barton." Nick says.

"And, we nominate Phil Coulson, his team, Rogers, and Stark." Maria says.

"Seriously?" Phil asks behind the camera.

"Yes." they say as they grab the buckets in front of the and pour the water on themselves. They then just stand there stiff as rock with blank faces. Coulson just stares at them.

"That's it ?!"

"Just turn off the camera Coulson."

* * *

><p>COULSON AND HIS TEAM - SKYE, WARD, FITZ, SIMMONS, MAY, AND TRIPP<p>

"We were all nominated by Nick Fury and Maria Hill," Phil says motioning to his team, "and we all nominate Tony Stark."

"Aww come on!" says Tony. Tony was just watching while JARVIS was recording. They all ignore the billionaire in the room and pour the water.

After the water is poured, all that is heard is a chorus of '(BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP)'.

* * *

><p>STEVE ROGERS AKA CAPTAIN AMERICA<p>

"Ok... uh... right, so I was nominated by Fury and Hill and I nominate Sam, Bucky, and Sharon."

"WHAT?!" all 3 nominees yelled. Sam and Bucky were there to pour the water and Sharon was here to record.

"Who else am I supposed to nominate, Peggy?"

"STARK?" Sharon says

"I thought he was nominated already."

"So?" Sam and Bucky say.

"Ok fine, I also nominate Star- GAH THAT"S COLD! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS WAIT TILL I FINISHED?!"

"Because, you nominated us." Sam simply says. Bucky stands there smirking. Sharon turns off the camera, grabs Steve's towel, and runs away. Bucky and Sam follow.

"Wha- Where are you guys going?" Steve asks/yells.

"You've been in the ice for 70 years Cap! This should be easy for you!" Sam says as he and Bucky follow Sharon leaving Steve alone in his swim trunks, covered in ice water.

* * *

><p>SAM WILSON AKA FALCON, BUCKY BARNES AKA WINTER SOLDIER, AND SHARON ROGERS AKA AGENT 13<p>

"We were nominated by Steve Rogers aka Captain America." Bucky starts.

"We'd like to nominate.. Thor, and Tony Stark." Sam finishes.

"Let's just get this over with." Sharon grumbles. After the water is poured, Sam and Bucky handle it well, but Sharon doesn't. The men all watch Sharon and laugh as she runs around in circles around them screaming. Steve, being the gentlemen he is, he hands her her towel and carries him up to their room.

* * *

><p>THOR<p>

"Jane, why is Darcy going to pour a bucket of ice water on me?"

"It's for charity."

"How."

"No questions."

"Your Midguardian ways are truly strange."

"Darcy you can pour it now."

Darcy was on a ledge hold in a bucket FULL of ice water. But since the Bucket was so heavy, she accidentally drops the bucket on Thor's head and jumps of the ledge.

"Really Darcy?"

"It was heavy!"

"Fine, ok Thor, now nominate someone."

"Uh, I nominate Loki, Sif, and the two ladies I am with right now."

"WHAT?! I hate you Thor." Darcy says. Jane turns off the camera and walks away with Darcy leaving Thor alone with a bucket on his head.

* * *

><p>DARCY AND JANE<p>

"We were nominated by Thor and we'd like to nominate Tony Stark." Jane and Darcy say together. JARVIS was filming because Thor doesn't know how. Thor is just there to watch. The girls pick up the buckets and our them on one another.

"AHH THAT'S SO COLD!"

"THOR HOW DID YOU HANDLE THE SO WELL?!"

"OH MY GOD"

"UGGHHH"

"OH MY GOD"

"OH MY ODIN"

The girls scream running around in the gym Screaming. Thor may or may not have put colder ice water with more ice...

...

* * *

><p>G2<p>

"We were nominated by Alex Barton." James says.

"And we'd like to nominate Tony Stark." they say altogether.

"AWW COME ON! I HAVE LIKE 10 OTHERS!"

"Shut up dad."

"Fine"

They pour the water on themselves, and what happens after, is madness.

"OMYGOD"

"OMYODIN"

"BLEEEEEP"

"AHH"

"UHH"

"SO COLD SO COLD"

"LORD WHAT HAVE I DONE TO EARN THIS"

"THIS IS TORTURE"

"GOOD LORD"

"OH MY GOD"

The G2 all run around in circles screaming and yelling. The room is filled with laughter by everyone who is watching. Even JARVIS was laughing. The only person left to go was Tony.

* * *

><p>TONY STARY AKA IRON MAN<p>

"So I was nominated by EVERYBODY," Tony motions to everyone around him. Yes, everyone was there with a bucket. "and I'd like nominate everyone who hasn't done it. And that means Bruce."

"Tony, you know what will happen if I do this."

"Fine." Tony says.

They all pour the water and Tony jumps around yelling. A couple seconds later, Tony then collapses and has a spasms. Turns out the arc reactor isn't waterproof and Tony forgot to put on the cap for it that he uses when he shower. Everyone then just stares at him.

"He'll live right?" Pepper asks.

"He'll only last a couple of hours, but don't worry, I'll get the spare arc." Bruce assures.

"Well, that was fun," Alex says, "right guys?"


End file.
